


No Sooner Knew the Reason but they Sought the Remedy

by FallingTearsofJoy



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Lancer has three dads oof, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, light Violence, recoverrune
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTearsofJoy/pseuds/FallingTearsofJoy
Summary: After the King was sent to jail, and the Lighteners seal the Fountain, three powerful Darkeners try to settle themselves and adjust to the 'new surroundings'. But as they do, they find themselves knowing more and more about one another,  especially when it comes to Rouxls Kaard. Along with Lancer, they set out to make more acceptable ground rules in hopes to make the Card Castle better than ever before.





	1. Savior

He sighed. Then breathed, and exhaled a shaky breath as he sat down his bed.

_‘It is finally done, huh?’_

The Spade King, now overthrown. What lo, would become of the Kingdom?

Such thoughts have scattered across the Darkworld, yet they are questions unanswered.

The Duke exhaled again, emotions mixed with overwhelming relief and worry. He decided to stand up and walk towards the comfort room, feeling the uneasiness rise up to form a lump in his throat.

…Everything’s going to be fine, right?

He opened the tap and washed his face…Exhaling.

Yes, it shall, it must. 

Just as he was about to leave, a cold shiver shook his entire body. Roulxs Kaard groaned as a piercing noise vibrated around the room.

…Or did it?

Gasping, he dashed through the halls, eyes on alert and looking for trouble. Mind focused on one thing.

 

“LANCER-!!” 

The Prince of Spades almost jumped off his new throne. That look on his Lesser dad’s face…Oh no.

“L-Lesser Dad! What’s the matter?” Lancer asked, “If it’s about the worms chore, I promise I fed them earlier-!” He protested, but was cut off with a tight hug. 

“Oh, I am so glad thou art safe…” Roulxs mumbled, gently stroking his adopted son’s hoodie.

“Of course I’m safe,” the Prince assured him, “Why? Is…Is there something wrong?” He asked as he stepped down his throne.

The Duke reluctantly pulled away. A second of worry, then he shook it away with a smile, for his sake.

“Yes,” He sighed. He couldn’t lie to him. Now’s not the time for games.

Lancer’s brows furrowed. Whatever it is troubling him, he has to do something about it. He’s the new king after all! But…  

Roulxs frowned as he noticed the prince’s concerned face. “Just stayeth here.” he commanded, “I request for thou and the others to _stay._ _Here.”_ He repeated, for Lancer’s known to cause trouble, even if it’s for the good. And he couldn’t bear to see him hurt again.

“I shall returnst shortly…” the Duke murmured as he held Lancer’s cheek. “It’s nothing I cannot handle.” He smiled reassuringly.

Was that a lie? No. He wouldn’t make it one, at least.

“O…ok.” Lancer nodded as he sat back on the chair, heart thumping with worry as a handful of Rudinn Rangers and Hathys surrounded him to protect him.

The Duke smiled warmly, stood straight, and   walked away.

The Prince tried to reach out. Was it his Dad? Did he escape from his cell? Did the Lighteners betray them? Was there a war declaration from other Castles?

He reached out…But went against it.

No. Even if he is a _Lesser_ Dad, he is still a Rules Card. And one must obey the rules or else…Lancer doesn’t really know what comes next. But what he does know,

Is that he can be filled with Determination.

 

God.

How longe hath it been?

Roulxs could still feel the nervousness he had back at his room. He shouldn’t be afraid. He _has_ dueled with him before…Yet for just a silly whim.

Both of them don’t know what true power the other wields.

He tried to hold his hands together to keep them from twitching and unconsciously grabbing the hilt of his rapier.

God.  

He should really install some elevator music.

 

‘?????’ It read.

Because no one can truly comprehend who or what he is.

Yet the Kingdom used to accept him with open arms as its own citizen. And one accepted him more than that.

But now…                                           

 

“UEE HEE HEE! WHAT FUN! WHAT FUN YOU ALL WERE!” The Jester cackled as he floated in his cell.

_‘Shit.’_

Roulxs saw the Lighteners, gravely wounded and worn out.

_‘Why?!’_

_‘WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS?!’_

_‘HOW CO **ULD YOU RELEASE HIM?!!’**_

He remembered, oh he remembered alright. He had to rush Lancer to safety during that time. That time that Jevil inflicted his chaos upon all. 

His vision spun, twirled like the carousel inside the jail.

Yet there was no carousel.

“I WILL PATIENTLY AWAIT YOUR NEXT VISIT…KRIS.” Jevil giggled, “AND MAKE, MAKE SURE TO **BRING THE KNIGHT** WITH YOU~!” He cooed, bouncing up and down.

“Tch.” Kris scoffed, walking back to the stairs.

“What the…Kris?” Susie questioned her friend’s sudden attitude.

“Wait up, Kris!” Ralsei followed.

“UEE HEE…UNLESS YOU WANT TO END YOUR SUFFERING, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, **_LITTLE SHADOW.”_**   Jevil growled, summoning a diamond that went in between the jail’s bars, aiming directly at Kris’ soul.

He knew it was that Lighteners fault. If he hadn’t cast him out, separated from the Kingdom, he wouldn’t have met that man. He wouldn’t have to be lonely.

Jevil giggled. Perhaps he should thank him.

Kris spun quickly, fast enough to parry the bullet with his sword. And as he spun, everyone saw the red glint in his eye.

“HEY!” Susie screamed.

“KRIS, NO!” Ralsei pleaded.

Despite the warnings, the warrior lunged forward, ready to strike.

Roulxs teleported and parried his attack, blocking his way towards Jevil.

“I COMMAND THEE TO LEAVE!!” He shouted, struggling on the grip of his weapon. Traitors or not, they still need to seal the damn fountain. 

“!” Kris blinked. …Troubled…Questioning, twisting, turning, he _screamed._ He grabbed and pulled on his own hair, kneeling, wailing. Clutching his heart.

“Kr-!“

“RALSEI USE YOUR PACIFY!” Kris shouted, tears dripping down. Slowly, rapidly.

“Bu-“

**_“NOW!!!!”_ **

Without hesitation, the healer used his spell on the three of them.

Roulxs was shaking. Fear consumed him as he darted his eyes slowly to the Jester who was watching the scene with a deadly grin on his face.

He does not know whose fault it is, or who it is to blame.

“No one?” Jevil whispered an answer to his thoughts, “It’s just a game, game, after all…”

His heart skipped a beat when he heard the elevator creak open.

“Lesser Dad!” Lancer walked out panting. Stubborn, stubborn little spade.

“Lancer. Get them to safety.” The Duke said firmly, refusing to show any speck of anxiousness.

“Ok…” The Prince mumbled as the Rudinns rushed in to carry the fallen warriors.

Lancer shivered in fear as he saw his friends knocked out cold from whatever battle they faced. They usually come out just fine but…

He gasped after realizing who did that to them. They were not supposed to release him! Unless Seam gave them the key…But why?

The Prince shook his head. It’s not his business nor does he have the complete knowledge to meddle with whatever is going on. The right thing to do now is get everyone to safety.  

He slowly approached the elevator door, ready to leave, ready to keep his promise of staying. Truth be told, he just wanted to give his Lesser Dad backup. Yet…

“Are you sure you don’t need any help…?” Lancer frowned, hands shaking.

Roulxs exhaled everything that’s stopping him from facing the Jester.

“Yes.” He concluded, eyes fixed on his opponent, who was musing with interest.

“…” Right. Even if he does give him assistance, they’re no match for him.

“Stay safe…” Lancer said as he dashed inside the elevator to avoid any more hesitation.

The Duke’s breath hitched when the elevator doors closed.

…He wanted to leave.

..After witnessing what madness Jevil could induce, does he want to end like that?

Screaming, crying for help.

…No.

Not on Lancer.

_Never._

What kind of Dad would he be if he became such a bad influence on the future King?

Not even an acquaintance. He’d rather give his own life for his sake.

And that is what he is going to do.

 

Roulxs Kaard breathed deeply, channeling all the magic in the entire Cards Kingdom. A magic long forgotten. _His_ magic.

Bright swirls of blue surrounded him, dancing as if it was greeting him. All that aura was absorbed by his hands. And all Jevil could do was watch.

“Let me declarest mine two rules,” Roulxs said, grasping the air in front of him which then turned into a familiar key. The key that set him in bars.

“Roulx Number Oneth,” He stated, inserting the key to the nothingness in front of him, “Mine HP will never drop to zero.”

“Roulx Number two,” The Duke glared as he entered the door, and with a wave of his hand, removed the elevator of its existence.

“Thou shall never be broken free _ever **again.**_ ”

Boisterous laughter bounced across the room. A gruesome echo, a _chaotic_ echo for one to hear. Yet it doesn’t affect him, nor will it ever.

“RIDICULOUS! **RIDICULOUS!!!!** HA **HAHAHA!** YOU MISSED ME, **_ME!”_** Jevil cackled as he teleported all over him.

Roulxs waited for his antics to end, hell, he wasn’t even attacking.

Just wait for the moment to strike…

“YOU WERE BORED, VERY BORED!” the Jester reminded him, floating upside-down. “YOU WERE WAITING FOR THEM TO ARRIVE AND FREE ME SO THAT YOU COULD PLAY HEROICS! NUH-HA! WHAT **FUN!!”** Jevil giggled, kicking his feet in the air for emphasis.

“Nay, what thou say art full of lies and slander!” Roulxs retorted, pointing his rapier at him. “How shouldst I know that they would free a fool like you?!”

The imp laughed, “YOU CAN’T BLAME THEM! BECAUSE ONLY YOU, YOU KNOW IT! SINCE YOU _MAKE THE **RULES**_ **.”** He grinned, summoning card symbols around him.

Clicking his tongue, the Duke prepared to parry a handful of bullets aimed at him.

 _“FACE IT,”_ the Jester grinned, “YOU COULD HAVE EASILY KILLED THEM WHEN THEY BREAK ONE, AND YET YOU DIDN’T, WHY, OH WHY SO?!!” He screamed out of sheer insanity, making the magic bullets close in on his opponent.

Roulxs gracefully dodged plenty of bullets, yet one managed to strike him from his footing and another that shot his back.

Growling, he parried all of the succeeding attacks successfully.  

“HEE HEE~” Jevil giggled in amusement, “AND WHEN YOU SAID THOSE USELESS, USELESS RULES, DON’T YOU REMEMBER…?” He paused…And frowned.

It was the Knight. It was that strange man.

It was a gift. It was a curse.

It was c h a o s.

Roulxs observed yet let his guard down as Jevil flashed to him with a predator-like smile…Transforming into the Devil’s Knife.

“I **DEFY** YOU.”

Hit.

‘Fast.’

“YOU **CANNOT CONTROL** ME.”

_Hit._

_‘Too fast.’_

**“I. CAN. DO. _ANYTHING._ ” **

Roulxs grunted as he was stabbed in multiple directions. His mentality twisted and churned as the Jester kept laughing maniacally. Over and over; never-ending. Yet as the Rules stated, his HP won’t and will not go lower than zero.

Yet there it is.

0.5

0.04

0.003

He could feel it. His boundaries. He was breaking, and Jevil was helping him break. He invites anyone and everyone to his game to quench his loneliness. To drown them in impossible realization. 

But Roulxs wouldn’t fall to that.

Because someone really cares about him.

So with a scream and a gleam in his soul, he raised his weapon and stabbed the floor, causing a magic force strong enough to stop the carousel from spinning. He altered Jevil’s soul and sent him flying to through walls made by his will.

He knows he couldn’t kill him. But it is enough to prove him his worth.

With the last ounce of his magic, he flung him down with a loud _CRASH._

“Uee…Hee…” the Jester laughed lightly as he was getting tired of the whole show. The kids already did a number on him, but now this? Well, it made it more interesting, interesting for him as he, too, can test his own limits. Not that he knows about them already.

Roulxs breathed and coughed, wincing at the pain that surged through him. It will surely take a while for him to recover, yet at least the bastard can now sleep for not only a hundred years, but a millennia.

Wobbling, the Duke stood up weakly. He looked around to see that no true damage has happened around the vicinity. Everything looks the same as before, as if the whole battle never happened. Except for the blood that drips from his sides, dirtying the floor on occasion and disappearing afterwards.

He grinned as he limped towards the Jester that lay on the ground, ready to see if any actual scars could be dealt towards his opponent.

“…That ought to teach thy place…” He muttered, chuckling as he raised his rapier, ready to strike at his soul.

Before Roulxs could react, he was pinned down hard and the Devil’s Knife was smiling at him.

 

**“THAT’S ENOUGH JEVIL!”**

Both men flinched and the air grew tense. Even the chaotic feeling and rhythm of the place seemed to simmer down.

Out on the entrance was Seam, who seemed a bit breathless as it looked like he hasn’t run in a while. 

“S-Seam…?” the Jester quickly morphed back, feeling an odd, underwhelming sensation pouring in his heart as he dared not to look at his former friend.

“B-but thou…” the Duke stuttered, bewildered at the fact that an apathetic Darkerner such as Seam would interfere.

The Mage let out a long sigh before entering. Upon entering, Jevil’s tail swished nervously.

“Even if I don’t give a single damn about the world ending soon, I wouldn’t want to live the rest of my life knowing that both of you would be dead just because you wanted to “prove yourselves”.” He then let out a hearty laugh as he gently patted both of their shoulders.

Silence dawned on the three of them. How long has it been since they were together? For Roulxs’ case, he usually sees them around the corridor after their performance or during important meetings. Those were the peaceful times…

“Let’s go.” Seam said as he began to walk out.

“But-d-did thou sense what he hadst done?! He could ruin anyone’s mind if thou releaseth him!” the Duke protested, hand already on the hilt of his rapier.

The Mage laughed softly. “You can call me biased if you want. You can also call Lancer that, too.”

Blood rushed in anger as he turned to glare at the Jester. He was about to tell him that next that they dueled he would kill him on the spot-no exceptions. But the drained look on his face… It was as if he was frozen in time, eye-lights off with the most unreadable expression.

“And as for you,” Seam added.

Jevil’s breath was stuck in his throat. He doesn’t want to blurt anything stupid, do anything stupid, yet. Seam was the reason why he got locked in his freedom in the first place. Should he be happy, disappointed, angry…?

His hands were shaking. His head was empty. His chaos was fleeting by the second.

The Mage smiled warmly. “Don’t pretend that you don’t know who I am.”

The Jester blinked. He opened his mouth just for the sake of opening it. He knows what to say, but does he want to say it?

Roulxs watched this pathetic display. He rolled his eyes and leaned on the walls of the room.

‘Idiot. Thou say thy can do anythinge but what art thou doin-‘

“YOU’RE RIGHT.” Jevil blinked, eye-lights shining back to existence.

The Duke looked away in embarrassment forgetting the fact that the bastard has the ability to read thoughts.

“I _CAN_ DO ANYTHING.” The Jester repeated as he stepped forward, “BUT I WANT TO STAY HERE. I WANT TO BE FREE, FREE.”

Seam turned around and kneeled. “But do you want to be free alone?”

“N-NO…” Jevil murmured, tail swishing. “B-BUT YOU CAN STAY HERE, HERE! WITH ME, ME!” He smiled, bouncing happily at his idea.

Roulxs sighed in impatience. He didn’t want Lancer to get worried so he had to get this over with.

“If I would say that we will stay here it’s going to get cramped and we wouldn’t have any food, but even if you can create food out of nowhere and expand the place (since you can do anything), you said it yourself that it would eventually get boring because nothing ever changes in this petty cell of yours!”

Jevil blinked at his slight outburst and seemed to consider it.

“FINE, FINE. IF THE OUTSIDE WORLD GETS BORING I WILL RETURN HERE.”

The Duke smiled despite himself, “It is settled then!” He said, making the elevator reappear on top of the stairs and wasted no time as he went on ahead of them. Though he would wait for them in the elevator ‘cause Stars know what would happen if he leaves them there.

The Mage moved forward yet felt a pull on his hand. He looked down to see his friend staring at the floor. He grinned and offered him his hand. And like a cat, Jevil climbed his paw and rested around his neck, closing his eyes to relax for a bit.

As they wait inside the lift, Jevil spoke,

“ARE THEY GONE YET…?”

Seam was about to answer him but Roulxs replied,

“Can thou stop asking rethoricale questions?”

“CAN YOU STOP SPEAKING IN THAT STUPID ACCENT?”

The Duke blushed, “It is NOT an ACCENT THOU IMBECILE!”

Seam chuckled. It’s nice to feel a tinge of purpose again.

When the elevator opened, Lancer was there to greet Rouxls and was greatly surprised to see two other people with him, especially the one his Lesser Dad was supposed to be fighting.

“Hi…!” the Prince greeted, “B-but I thought…” 

“I can explainst latere,” the Duke said before hugging his adopted son, “But for now, you needst to sleep. Thou did well in protecting thy Kingdom howev’r thou must still learnst more things. Thoust have a huge day ahead of thou so off to the hay you go.” The Duke said as he dismissed him with his hand.

Lancer smiled proudly as he was complimented in that way. However…

“But you promised me my bedtime story!”

“Yes, yes, yes, I will meet you there shortly.” The Duke confirmed it.

The Prince frowned as he spotted wounds-some recently healed and some still bleeding profusely. He sighed knowing that even if he asked his Lesser Dad to go to the Healing Room he would say that ‘he’s fine’. It’s sad, but it’s true. He would be fine. But he also doesn’t want to see him in such a state. Well, what else could he do?  

Lancer decided to grin at them before running and waving off.

“Bye Mister Seam! And bye Uncle Jevil!”

Roulxs was caught off guard. “Unc-?!”

“BYE, BYE LITTLE PRINCE OF SPADES~! IT WAS NICE, NICE SEEING YOU AGAIN!” Jevil smiled and waved back.

The Duke waited until Lancer was out of sight before glaring close at the Jester, his weapon unsheathed and ready to sever his head off as it pressed close to his neck.

“I do not know what kind of historye thou and mine son havest,” Roulxs narrowed his eyes and pressed the rapier closer. “But if thou attempt to harm him in any shape or formth I will personally take whatever is left of thee and discard thou from the deck _forever._ Am I making myself _clear?”_

Jevil forced down a giggle from his throat and smirked slyly. Truth be told he felt ecstatic, thrilled even, rather than threatened. The glint on the other’s eye is simply something to look forward to.

“Hmph,” He withdrew his sword back and started walking, “We have a meeting tomorrow about your incompetence and untimely release. _Don’t_ be **_late.”_**    

…

“SHEESH, NO WONDER NO ONE REALLY, REALLY LIKES HIM.”

Seam grinned, “He was right about your rhetorical stuff.”

“IT’S A GIFT.” Jevil shrugged as the Mage led him to his old quarters.

He climbed down from him and looked around in slight awe and nostalgia. He’s going to have a hard time adjusting as his cell was way wider than his room.

“THANKS, SEAM.” The Jester said, yawning as he climbed his bed.

“Go to sleep, Jevil.” The Mage replied from the entrance.

“BUT WHAT IF HE, HE COMES AGAIN?”

“You’ll know what to do.” Seam said as he waved, leaving the imp alone in his room.

 

 

 

“WHAT IF I DON’T…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...
> 
> /Comments and Kudos appreciated!  
> /'Till then, don't forget :)


	2. Reminisce on Me, Reminisce on You

Jevil started his day with a huge yawn. But this ‘start’ was beginning to feel… unusual.

Though it started off _as_ usual-rubbing his eyes, blinking, and smacking his lips a few times. Little did he realize, he didn’t frown. No. He was _smiling._

When he began to grow tired of his freedom, he started to doze off in his cell. Then he would wake up every few decades only to sleep again. However when he does awake, he would do so with a scowl on his face, juggle a few ducks then go back to sleep, wanting to ignore all the guilt that built over the years in his so-called ‘freedom’.

He was truly, truly mistaken to think all that were to disappear…

Yet now, why was he smiling? Oh, he knows the answer to that.

He was smiling because of the warm feeling of nostalgia that welcomed him as he woke up. Even if he did see his room yesterday, if it weren’t for the exhausting (but fun, to say the least) battles that he had to go through, he would have had a clearer and longer look on his old but manageable quarters.

So he looked around, tail wagging while the warmth bloomed in his soul as he spotted the items he used to use almost every single day. His unicycle, slightly-burnt hoops, some costumes in his closet, and some juggling materials… Oh how he used them with ease.

He squinted his eyes through the clutter, catching a familiar shade of red.

He smiled.

It was the very first poster that featured him when the Kings decided to hire him as the beloved Court Jester.

**‘COME, ONE AND ALL, TO BE ASTOUNDED AT THE MAGIC FIESTA OF CARDS!’**

Jevil giggled at the title.

He sighed at the memory of the crowd cheering him. People loved him, praised him for his endless tricks and plays. His high levels of magic were no match to anyone. Except Seam.

His soul skipped a beat as his thoughts trailed off.

_‘Seam…’_

All that joy he felt vanished at the thought of the feline shopkeeper. He felt…Not exactly guilt, but confusion.

He was confused on why Seam didn’t kill him on the spot when he and that damn Rouxls Kaard were fighting. After all the terrible things he’s done to him, wasn’t he supposed to be traumatized or triggered when he saw him? Strange.

Well, he did seem strange. He remembers a time when his close friend used to smile warmly at him every after their performances. Though his toothy grin held some essence, they seem to lack…Hope.

And yes, it _was_ **their** performances. 

The Jester’s ears drooped as his heart thumped slowly. After they hired him as the best magician, it really wasn’t enough for them was it? He was loved, but eventually, people grew…Bored of him.

He wasn’t sure what to do when the applauses became less and less. 

Not that he outright blames them, though. He was only self-taught. The reason why he performed in the first place is because of the adrenaline he feels whenever he’s using his magic to form patterns out of nowhere. Even that surprised him when he first did it.

When _did_ he first learn magic? He shut his eyes hard to remember…Ah yes, those bastards that threatened to lock him up and succeeded. Even if majority of his pattern-wielding spells came from the Kings, some also came from observing a few Darkeners outside the castle.

Jevil was a great observer from the shadows. Either morphing into anything to hide (which he began to do whenever he’s excited to see something), or swinging silently upside-down from a tree, he almost never misses a thing.

…Now, however, he does ‘miss’ Seam… A lot.

He despised him at first, looking all eerie with his robe and whatnot. Thinking that he could replace him just like that. Oh, he was gonna prove those Kings that replacing The Astounding Jevil would be _the_ worst decision they’ve ever done.

Although during that time, the Mage wasn’t affected at all by his distant glares and sneers.

Jevil found himself slowly sinking back into his bed, closing his eyes as he tried to remember…

“HEE, HEE. **_GOOD LUCK.”_**   The Jester spat with sarcasm on his new ‘rival’.

“And to you, as well. Not that you’ll need it.” The feline chuckled as trails of fire began tickling his own furry arm. 

‘NOW WHAT WAS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?’ Jevil thought, rolling his eyes before focusing on the velvet curtains in front of him.

He could hear the loud announcer starting up with the introductions. But what’s starting to get deafening is the sound of his heartbeat.

He was tense.

And unbeknownst to him, his ‘rival’ noticed.

‘NOW, NOW DON’T BLOW THIS UP.’ He huffed as he concentrated on his breathing, ‘OR ELSE THIS MIGHT BE YOUR FINAL, _FINAL_ PERFORMANCE.” His brain warned.

There must be some kind of magic when he tried to calm himself down, because it was working.

Working strangely, at least…He couldn’t remember studying any healing spells.

**“-PLEASE WELCOME THE ONE AND ONLY MAGICAL _DUO_ OF THE KINGDOM, THE MAGE AND THE JESTER!”  **

And with that, accompanied by the crowd’s newfound enthusiasm, his…No, _their_ spectacular performance began..

 

_“JEVIL!”_

His eyes snapped open and his body nearly jumped out of the bed in surprise. Frowning, he narrowed his eyes at the door.

‘DAMNED CARD.’ He thought. He never fails to see the Duke as a pain in the ass. His dream was supposed to go to the good part! Performing with Seam, oh how their souls we’re thumping simultaneously while they cast their magic to the audience…Captivating them and-

_“I sweareth to thee, thou had’st the blandest of all punctualitye and will n’ver ceaseth to disappoint me.”_

“JEEZ, I’M COMING, COMING!” The Jester shouted in reply. Can’t he take a longer break after all of that has happened to him? Apparently not.

_“If thou haven’t took a showere, thou can stayeth inside. I do not wish to have thy filthy hands violate me.”_

Jevil’s ears perked up.

…What?

 _“Though thou must hurry, and must prepareth to look thy best for thou will be judged.”_ There was a short pause before Roulxs added, _“But I suggest for thee to eat breakfast before going to court.”_  

There was an awkward pause before he continued with a soft thud of his footstep.

“ _I expect thee to be early. **No excuses.** ” _

The Jester scoffed as he heard him leave. He swore he could give the Duke a fine description with 4 ‘P’s.

‘PRIM, PROPER, POMPOUS, _PRICK.’_

Jevil felt his face heat up as his brain suddenly slyly suggested an odd, but true adjective for Roulxs.

_‘PRETTY…PRETTY POWERFUL.’_

He groaned as he flopped down his bed. Why does he have an attraction to dominant people? Maybe because he wants someone to be in par with him when it comes to his ‘games’. Something that’s thrilling and not a waste of his time. 

And one of them just _had_ to be Roulxs Kaard.

 

The Duke wandered around the dim halls of the castle. He was early. _Too_ early to be precise. And because of the recent incident, he had to adjust his sleeping schedule to make sure he gets exactly nine hours of sleep.

He needed to be more serious than he was before-all properly dressed with an extra amount of strictness in his attitude. Now that no proper King was anointed and in control, who knows what would happen if they let themselves judge the Fool without supervision?

Roulxs Kaard halted.

 _Chaos_. That’s what. 

He remembered the day like a memory that haunts him to no end.

…Lorde forbid…

He could have killed him if he knew that was going to happen! But the Mage was there first…And Lancer needed protection during the disaster.

Roulxs clenched his fists.

The Fool was gleeful and utterly insane at that time. One could describe him as almost literally bursting with joy as he kept on terrorizing people with his loud nonsense speeches and magic patterns aimed at whatever surface that wasn’t tainted with his chaos. And that included the young sire.

He remembers how small and fragile Lancer was as he carried him through the crumbling walls of the Castle. The Duke saw everyone’s horrified faces, how the very throne room was nearly demolished into ruins.

Roulxs took a deep breath before continuing his steps.

Even though that damn gremlin nearly destroyed the Castle itself, he couldn’t shake the thought that Jevil was indeed innocent. He lost it, almost in a flash. And with just Seam knowing about his strange condition back then, everyone was caught off-guard the day when the Jester decided to ‘have fun’.

Roulxs Kaard sighed as he sat down near the dining table, waiting for everyone else. And his thoughts only continued to reel deeper…

You don’t lose something ‘in a flash’ unless someone takes it away from you or you decide so yourself. No, he wasn’t depressed or lonely at all. In fact, a lot of people praise him for his magic abilities and he does have a friend…So why?  

And as far as he knows, he could be obnoxious considering that he is a Jester. But even he himself is not an idiot to know that Jevil is a decent Darkener.

Despite himself, Roulxs smiled.

There were times wherein the Duke was too busy taking care of other important businesses, so he tasked one of the Rudinns to take care of Lancer. However, the Rudinn reported that ‘he didn’t know what to do if the Prince were to cry’ and ‘even if he did try to cheer him up, it just won’t work’.

Jevil took the task upon himself and made Lancer smile with the biggest smiles the Rudinn has ever seen him do.

He frowned.

He had the nerve to call him ‘Uncle’ after the Fool nearly killed him. Ever since he parried that bullet that aimed for Lancer all those years ago, he decided to keep that weapon forever, as a symbol of his loyalty.

Roulxs’ eyes started to droop as he rested his cheek above the palm of his hand. Nine hours of sleep was apparently not enough to make him have a decent amount of energy for this event after he was severely beaten up by that bastard-

“Lesser Dad!”

The cheery voice of his son made him snap out of his drowsiness. He quickly straightened his posture and cleared his throat before speaking,   

“Good morning, Lancer.” The Duke smiled at the seemingly excited Prince.

“Morning!” Lancer giggled as he hopped in the former King’s seat.

“I hope that thou prepareth thy speech for today.” Roulxs smirked as the Prince drummed his hands on the table, moving his body left and right as if he was dancing to a song that he was singing to himself.

“Sure did!” Lancer grinned, proudly pointing at himself as he puffed his chest. “I’m gonna make you, and everybody proud in this Kingdom!”

Roulxs chuckled warmly but was immediately replaced with a slight mix of fear and shock as his son added,

“-and maybe it’s great enough for Dad to become a good person again!”

The Duke just smiled in reply.

‘…I don’t know about that…’ He thought, inhaling deeply as if he forgot to breathe.

Some memories are…Meant to be forgotten.

“Hey, Dad?”

“…Yes?” Roulxs answered after a second of hesitation. Nowadays Lancer seemed to remove the word ‘Lesser’ when it comes to addressing him, and he doesn’t know if he should actually get used to it or not.

“Where’s Uncle Jevil and Mister Seam?”

Roulxs resisted to roll his eyes, “Late as usua-“

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING ‘LATE’?”

 

Lancer stopped himself from clapping as he remembered to ‘be more formal’ as his Lesser Dad would call it.

He couldn’t believe that his Uncle would come looking neat and fresh as if the battle between him and Rouxls never happened. He also stopped himself from gasping when he saw him without his hat for the first time.

Uncle Jevil wore a tuxedo with a dark violet rose settled on his chest pocket. His confident grin made his classy formal attire look casual. It would seem casual if not for his shiny shoes and sleek black pants. If he decided to put on a golden watch, Lancer would have considered him a member of the higher-class instead of a prisoner. Mister Seam looked fancy as well. The only thing that could be distinguished from him is that he was wearing a violet cape around his shoulders.

“They’re here!” the Prince whispered excitedly to Roulxs Kaard, keeping his legs from swinging.

He expected his Lesser Dad to at least smile but he didn’t look amused at all. He kept a stoic look on his face as the duo entered the dining room. But Lancer could feel a tinge of him being impressed as he also kept his eyes neutral. He knows that Roulxs could have a bit of a temper if someone as silly as Uncle Jevil is in the same room as him, but he didn’t narrow his eyes.

“GREETINGS, DUKE OF CARDS AND PRINCE OF SPADES.” Jevil and Seam curtsied. Lancer could barely hear the Mage since his Uncle’s voice boomed over it. When his Uncle bowed he noticed that the corners of his mouth seemed to twitch, as if he was resisting the urge to laugh. “WE ARE GREATLY HONERED AND HUMBLED BY YOUR PRESENCE.” 

The Prince could understand why the Jester tried to stop himself from giggling. He, too, wasn’t used to such formalities.

“Cool!-I mean uh,” Lancer shifted on his seat as he tried to find the appropriate words, “Th-Thank you. You may sit down.”

When the newcomers sat on their chairs, his Lesser Dad clapped twice. A bunch of Hathys began swarming in, holding spade-shaped trays filled with spade-shaped food. And this time, the Prince couldn’t stop himself from clapping.

“Food’s here!” He exclaimed, smiling at Roulxs.

The Duke smiled back but continued to stare at Lancer.

“…Uh?” The Prince looked at him, confused. Did he do something wrong? Something terrible? Something disgusting?

Roulxs Kaard nodded at him before looking at the table and began putting food on his own plate.

Lancer looked at Jevil and Seam then back to his Lesser Dad. He grinned widely, dropping all his formalities.

“HI! Um, of course you know me already, haha…” the Prince greeted as he began taking a lot of food onto his plate. “I’ve been wanting to meet you both after all these years!”

The Mage and the Jester looked at each other before smiling back at him.

Lancer practically gulped a cookie before he continued speaking, “I’ve heard awesome stuff about you two-! Er…” He cleared his throat as he took notice of how loud he was getting. “About how you used to perform?” He continued in a softer voice.

His Uncle’s ears dropped before looking at the feline. Seam nodded at him. Jevil perked up and smiled as he spoke,

“INDEED, INDEED, WE DID.” He replied as he elegantly cut his meal, which seems to bother Roulxs, “BUT I AM SURE YOU ARE _AWARE_ OF WHAT HAPPENED AFTERWARDS.”

Lancer frowned. His Dad took control and then…

“DON’T WORRY. WE’RE FINE, FINE!” Jevil assured him, “HOWEVER _MY_ FATE DEPENDS ON _YOU,_ LITTLE ONE.” The Jester grinned, “YOUR DECISION WILL HAVE CONSEQUENCES, CONSEQUENCES.” He smirked as he added,

“OR WILL IT?”

The Prince jumped in his seat as a rapier flew to stab at his Uncle’s chair.

And this time, Roulxs was glaring.

 

“HEE HEE~” Jevil laughed as he looked at the weapon beside him.

 **“Silence.”** The Duke commanded as he further narrowed his eyes at him.

His companion went back to his food to cut and eat them as properly as possible. Seam knew that Jevil was only doing that to annoy Roulxs, and it was surprisingly working.

The feline turned his attention to his half-eaten spade-shaped steak. It’s been a while since he ate one of these. All he was eating back in his shop were Dark Burgers and Dark Candies on occasion.

Meat in his mouth, his mind drifted back to the conversation he and his friend had earlier…

He stepped out of his shop for what seems like forever, wearing the only formal attire he has ever had as the Kings invite him and Jevil to parties when they used to perform. Though he was required to wear a cape, indicating that he was a Mage.

He used the doors that were fixed by one of the jigsaw puzzle guys and a small white furry monster with a huge mouth. There was something…Off about them.

The doors, that is. With the ability to teleport from one place to another. Well yes, it is also strange that the Darkeners that fixed it _knows_ how to fix it. But that’s a thought for another time.

When he arrived inside the Castle, some recognized and greeted him. He greeted them back with a smile and a nod. No use being rude when the world’s about to end.

Then he saw his…Friend. He confirmed and admitted to himself that Jevil was indeed his friend despite all the horrible things he has done to him. Maybe the friendship of the Lighteners sparked something inside him. Something that was lost.

Seam took notice of the Jester’s fear and nervousness when he met his eyes. He quickly turned around, his body shaking.

 _“H-hi…Seam…”_ Jevil murmured.

The feline’s ear flicked. There was always an option to lock him in his cell again. But that will be useless since their end was near.

Might as well spend the last days with the person you love the most.

 _“You look beautiful, dear.”_ The Mage said as he went closer to the smaller figure.

Jevil turned around, his cheeks wet with tears as he faced him.

_‘Oh god…Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh SEAM!’_

The Jester ran into his arms, sobbing and clutching on him for dear life.

 _“Y-YOU’RE,”_ He sniffed, _“Y-YOU’RE NOT M-MAD AT ME?”_

Seam smiled as he ran a paw through his hair. 

 _“There’s no point, is there?”_ He answered, feeling both of their souls thumping simultaneously. The similar feeling they feel whenever they perform, whenever they are together.

Jevil laughed in sheer happiness as he reluctantly pulled away with the Mage wiping away his tears.

 _“Heheh…WHADDYA SAY WE GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD?”_ He grinned.

Oh how he missed that genuine grin.

So he grinned back. 

_“What are we waiting for?”_

Roulxs observed everyone after he instructed them to stay silent. The Mage looked deep in thought which worried Jevil…But he smiled when his friend nodded at his direction.

Lancer, on the other hand…He could assume that he was blaming himself for what happened since he always does that whenever there’s a problem inside the Castle because of his abusive father.

However, he could tell that he was trying not to think that way, seeing how he was keeping a neutral yet positive disposition as he continued to eat his favorite foods.

When all were finished, he dismissed them and told them to arrive in their stations. Everyone went out in different directions.

Although, Roulxs Kaard would break his own instruction. Just this once.

Pfft. As if that never happened countless of times before.

He went after the Jevil through the dark corridor, though not entirely sure on why he was doing so.

Maybe he wanted to apologize for his actions. What would he say? That he couldn’t help it because he was trained that way? That his sole purpose is to maintain order? He could already tell Jevil’s reaction if he says that.

_PATHETIC._

When they almost reached the end of the corridor, Jevil’s ears perked up.

Roulxs froze...But his words spilled.

“I…Wanted to apologize for mine brash actions earlier.” He said as he dared to take a step forward.

Damn it, why was his soul agitated? Was he scared…?

His breath hitched.

“And I wishst thou wouldn’t fuck up when thine trial begins.”

The Jester slowly turned his head. His eye-lights shining dangerously in the dark.

“WHY DOES IT MATTER SO, SO MUCH TO YOU?”

“It matters to him.” 

Jevil grinned, his pearly sharp teeth glistening.

And with that, he continued his path, leaving the Roulxs Kaard behind, standing alone in the shadows.

Yes.

He was terrified.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the trial begin!


	3. Not Yearning, Knowing.

Jevil shook his head as he left the Duke pondering and reeling on what his devilish grin meant. Nobody could understand what It means, except Seam and That Person.

His tail twitched. He felt a familiar uneasiness seeping into his soul.

He shouldn’t have thought about Him.

What if He arrives? What then? Would He induce the same madness He dug deep into his head?

…Hee hee.

Now wouldn’t _that_ be fun? 

As if Roulxs would ever allow _that_ to happen again.

He held his composure, focusing on the lights that welcomed him. He began to feel like performing again, in front of the massive crowd that awaits him. They were unsure of what to think of him the last time he visited the place. But this time…

They were _certainly_ expecting his end.

He walked in with a smile on his face. Sure, the Jester is trudging on his potential death, but with the knowledge that everyone is sealed, trapped away from the real freedom that he-and only he-knows of, dying was never on the menu.

But it would be interesting if it were.

When Jevil waltzed in the Court Room, he assumed the crowd would spit horrible, but hilarious, obscure titles and insults at him. But the place was silent, as if everyone was on guard. Each Kingdom had their weapons attached to them. Some had even more than one.

As if they were afraid of the outcome.

Truth be told, he was more than disappointed. Why would they be scared if he was previously locked up? Though he also expected this to happen after all the ‘fun’ he gave to everyone in the Castle on what seems like ages ago.

Did Jevil mind dying? …Not entirely. However, he would chose death rather than to be ripped of his chaos, because what’s the point of continuing if your purpose has been erased from existence? Stripped of meaning? Nothing, nothing…

His thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. He looked at his right to see King Diamond looking down upon him, his amusement obsolete. The Jester would have scoffed if it weren’t for the fact that the Kings, with all their pride and glory, were stuffed inside the Circus Animal Cages. He observed them with slight wonder and fascination. Why in the name of Genocide would they continue succumb to that? Was it His doing? He might never know.

When King Diamond noticed his gaping, Jevil saw how he resisted to cringe as he quickly cocked his head to the side, gesturing to none other than Roulxs Kaard.

He looked at the Duke, and decided to stare even longer.

 

Roulxs took a deep breath before entering the venue on time. It took a while to gather the whole Kingdom of Cards to participate in this, what he might call, ‘unnecessary emergency gathering’. Sadly, according to the Kings, it was apparently _‘necessary’_ for the citizens to witness…Whatever they were supposed to witness. Was it for the crowd to gawk at the long-awaited doom of the Jester? Or was it because the Kings knew that the Duke was somewhat against the idea, and needed some sort of audience to convince him not to do so?  

Well, whatever the reason was, he will accomplish his duties to deem his worth valid.

And for Lancer’s sake, he will deem their efforts futile.

Gathering everyone took longer than it should have, so while waiting for them to settle down, the Duke decided to put on his best clothes. He wore a dark blue navy dress suit with a sleek black collar shirt underneath, lined up with crystal spade-shaped buttons that shined with his every movement. And on his shoulders, a pair of silver epaulette that once belonged to the previous Rules Card. It held an alpha symbol, which was quite ironic if he considers his former reputation. He even wore a pony-tail for the occasion.       

Because Stars knows if he did set Jevil free, the Kings will annihilate him, too.

..Damn it, why does he think of the Kings as something more powerful than him?! He’s the RULES CARD for goodness’ sake!

...And yet, because of certain…Unfortunate, events..He got used to such submission. Thinking that his worth is no more than to be read and discarded, never to be used again since everyone already ‘knows the rules’.

Oh, but this time, the very law, and the very game were in his hands.

The Duke breathed softly before speaking to the crowd. A gentle reminder to tweak his speech because unfortunately, not all of them could understand his way of speaking. He should teach Lancer so that the entire Kingdom would know, but that’s a thought for later.

Right now, he shouldn’t fuck this up. Else that’s never going to happen.

Nothing will ever be accomplished if everything will continue to spiral down to chaos.

“Good evening,” He paused, giving the time for the audience to settle their gasps as the lights dimmed, and the shadows rose. Only Jevil and Lancer were unfazed because they knew that it was all an illusion.

“We are gathered here today to put justice in our Kingdom as I will judge thy Accused One depending on the speech, evidence, and persuasion of their Defenders.”

After his sentence, the tension spiked; further welcoming the silence that was lingering upon them. One could say that everyone’s breath was stuck in their throat as they await for him to continue.

“I will be the Judge-” Roulxs eyed the Kings expectantly, “-as I am the future King’s Advisor.”

It was quite obvious as to why he should be the Judge, and the crowd didn’t seem to mind at all as they kept their silence. But truth be told, he was also doing this for selfish reasons. Jevil was right.

He _was_ and _is_ , apparently, bored.

The Duke felt a chill run down his spine as he turned to see the reaction of the Fool. His tail swished and curled, and he had the nerve to give him a sly glance before his eye-lights faced the audience.

Roulxs blinked fast, eyes moving to observe anything but the Jester.

The Kings, on the other hand, seemed frightened. Though they also seem to consider his proclamation as they move closer to the bars of their cell, holding them and watching him with curiosity.

All but King Diamond. 

The emerald Darkener laughed, “You? The Judge? Bah, maybe you should be the new jester instead, because what does that make us, hm?” He narrowed his eyes. “Even if you _are_ the young’ns Advisor, doesn’t mean that you hold any true power to decide for His Majesty.”

It was quick for the Duke to notice Lancer’s uncomfortable shift in his throne.

“Fine,” He resisted to smirk, already knowing the outcome. “His Majesty will then decide to whom he will give the powere to do so.”

To his surprise, King Diamond’s tone was low, deadly, and serious.

“Choose wisely, young one.”

“I…I…Um,” The Prince of Spades stuttered. He calmed himself down by taking a deep breath, just like he thought him to.

The Duke thought about His former Majesty.

_‘The fuckere should be proud of him lest he wants his head severed.’_

“I, choose Less-I mean Roulxs Kaard to lead the judgement for, uh, he is wise, t-truly wise and knows the entirety of both sides of the story.” Lancer declared, voice loud and clear.

Now it was King Diamond’s turn to shift in his position.

“Very well…” He said, voice lowered to almost a murmur.

 

Seam entered after Lancer chose who will be the savior, or the ‘savior’ of his friend. He smiled as said friend waved at him from the other side. He gave him a lazy wave of his paw before settling himself in his station.

He looked through the entire Kingdom’s soul and found them very agitated and confused as to what they should really feel about this whole shenanigan.

He guessed that some things never change. Everyone still cared for Jevil despite his past…’Wrongdoings’. Maybe it was because of his current calm and composed behavior that made their souls beat steady, yet alarmed.

The Mage chuckled. Who knows what surprises the Jester has up his sleeve? Not even he knows the answer to that.

Roulxs’ soul on the other hand, vibrated an odd aura around him. He was determined, ecstatic even. Oh? He wanted this to happen…?

This is going to be a good show.

“State your case.” The Duke draws, voice cold as ice as he stared down at his friend, who was staring back with the same stoic expression.

Jevil adjusted his suit and cleared his throat. Though Seam knew he would rather speak in his normal ‘chaotic’ voice, his standards as an ‘entertainer’ has to speak out throughout the audience, to manipulate them slowly, but surely.

A Sing-Song performance. Stellar, and captivating.

If only the feline could tell him that the Jester was indeed a million times better than him, for he was just a fan, too.  

“I, Jevil, former Court Jester of the Kingdom of Cards, has committed homicidal and terroristic impulses on the entire Deck of Cards, including the minority of excess Darkeners that scattered across the realm. Deemed guilty, and was sentenced to eternal…” He paused, tail swishing. The bastard was trying not to burst out laughing from the idea of being ‘locked away’.

Jevil gulped his giggles then resumed, his voice croaked, “…S-solitude.”

It was then when Roulxs failed to resist in rolling his eyes, “Why were you released? And why _should_ you be set free?”

The Jester grinned, resting his tail on the floor to lift him up. Just to have a bit of confidence at leering at his Judge.

He snickered, slowly lifting himself from the ground.

Defying.

And everyone loves it.

And then he tells a lie, a lie that does not make sense, but a lie that will terrify the masses when they find out the truth.

“I was released…,” A pause, he saw Roulxs eye him thoroughly.

“Because the King of Spades is defeated.” Jevil giggled, “And oh, hOW IT CHANGES **EVERYTHING!** ” he cackled, releasing an explosion of energy around himself.

The corner of Seam’s lips tugged upward at the sight of the bullet patterns that surrounded his friend.

_‘He fucking lost it.’_

Insanity and loneliness. The loss of any logic. With logic. That’s the price of having immense amount of power and knowing too much.

This, he and his friend shared in tranquility. When Jevil was locked up, he could feel the Jester’s soul calling out to him. Yes, they could feel the ounce of magic that only they possess, the shadows welcomed them, engulfing them in such pain.

Yet such blissful pain it was. Chaos and Ignorance.

Then, the balance shifted.

And nothing can escape such change, not even them.

And they accepted it.

But the Rules deny it.

It is only a matter of time before Roulxs Kaard would have a clear understanding of what he has to do as well.

The Mage purred to himself. Jevil now certainly doesn’t miss a thing thanks to that Man. Now things finally became interesting.

“YOU **MORTALS** NEED, NEED, NEED, **_NEED_** ME. CAN’T YOU SEE, SEE? THE KINGDOM WAS ALREADY IN CHAOS EVEN BEFORE I INTERVINED! UEE HEE HEE~! I, ALONE, _KNOW_ EVERYTHING, _HOLD_ **EVERYTHING** IN MY HANDS, WITHIN MY **_GRASP!!”_**

A sinister laugh.

“THE BALANCE OF THIS WORLD IS SLOWLY FADING, FADING! HA _HA~!_ WITHOUT ME, YOUR MERE EXISTENCE WON’T SURVIVE! IT IS TIME TO DECIDE FOR YOUR **_FATE!”_**

His eyes as dark as the void. His so-called 'loneliness'.

“BECAUSE IF YOU CHOOSE THE WRONG ONE, OR IF YOU EVEN HAVE THE CHANCE TO GET ‘RID OF ME’, IT WOULDN’T AFfect us.”

Jevil carefully settled himself down to the ground before grinning at the Mage.

Smiling sheepishly.

A remarkable performance.

“S-Seam…I…”

He almost begs.

Jevil was on the verge of doing so.

The Mage shook his head, flashing a toothy grin.

 

This was one of the things on the list of probable happenings on Roulxs’ assumptions, he _would_ lose it.

But hell, he lost it good.

He was expecting the Fool to say utter nonsense, but instead he spat the truth, well, most of it at least.

Another game for him to play. And he was like a protagonist in need of allies, so he proved himself worthy to them. And from the looks of it-with the Rudinns’ eyes shining in astonishment and the Hathys changing color, they were frozen in thought as his persuasion crept along their skulls. Already convincing him that he did not deserve such turmoil.

He didn’t even need Seam to be there…Did he?

Roulxs thought of gagging at the reality that he did, in fact, need his best friend to be there for him. The Duke assumed that if the Jester finds the Mage’s station empty, he wouldn’t have been able to present his unique speech. 

And it’s really no surprise that Jevil’s audience didn’t even flail an arm when he showed his patterns. Each symbol represents the entirety of the Kingdom, and it _mesmerized_ them. And if some were to be scared in the inside, they knew that he and the Mage was there to defeat him whenever possible.

Such low standards.

With a wave of his hand, he silenced the crowd.

This was already getting too out of hand.

“I shall now pick a random witness.” Roulxs announced. Almost impatiently…? Why did he want this to end so badly? This was a chance for him to redeem himself, and yet a part of him wants to get it over with.

Why?

Then the whole room started to gasp and murmur, again. Of course they weren’t ready because the fate of the Kingdom is in their hands. But they’re _citizens_ so obviously it should be either way.

He should really install more schools and hire counselors.

The Duke scanned the room to see who is worthy-no, everyone is worthy. He just needs someone who could better represent the simplicity of being a Darkener.

The little pink Ball would be silent, and the Rabbicks would just give childish answers…

He sighed.

“You.” He pointed at a fidgeting Rudinn who was looking down unlike the rest. Roulxs used his Blue Magic to carry him swiftly down the rows and rows of seated Darkeners, all the way to an empty station.  

“State your name.”

“I, uh,” The Rudinn stammered, “M’name’s Peridot, uh, Dot for short.”

Roulxs heard Jevil snicker, in turn he put a temporary cloth around his mouth.

“Were you there when the incident happened? If so, what happened to you?”

Dot looked up as if he was trying to remember, then he snapped his fingers. “Oh! Yeah. So, I w-when I was evacuating like the others, the Jester actually found me and…Probably took interest in me since my color is lighter than most of my kind, haha…”

The Rudinn paused as he bit his lip, feeling uneasy as he squirmed in his station, feeling a million eyes on him, as if they were staring at his soul.

The Duke gave him a warm smile, making his voice sound smooth and soothing,

“Carry on.”

Roulxs swore to put a permanent scar on Jevil if he dare breathe laughter again.

Dot blushed and chuckled nervously. “Er, yeah. He was chasing me with his bullets, then a pillar nearly crushed me to death. But, I-I swear I’m telling the truth, ok? He-Jevil, actually saved me from it, though he continued chasing me until he got bored and reached Prince Lancer’s room.”

He noticed the Rudinn’s body become tense as he unintentionally glared at him.

_‘And he went in that room to kill him.’_

If he hadn’t been there, Lancer would have been reduced to dust…

But…He visited him once, or was it thrice? And the Prince was okay. No scars, no bruises, no…

So why-?

…

….

**_S H I T._ **

Roulxs’ body felt heavy, his thoughts swirling mad.

If _Seam_ didn’t arrive, _he_ would have been…

Been…

The memory of being crushed to the ground and feeling his soul shattering, trying to hold on with the limited determination he has…

Seam saved him again.

Pathetic.

He should have died.

HE SHOULD HAVE.

HE DIDN’T-HE _NEVER_ WANTED TO BE LIKE THIS, **TO BE BORN WITH THIS.**

His mind drifted off to sleeping in a carousel with his eyes half-lidded, to see the world revolving as his head throbbed hard with _madness._

And the world was revolving. His vision spun, and…

He saw Him.

“You went in that room to kill…Me.”

His entire mind, body, and soul gave in to his ultimate fear.

 

“LESSER DAD!” Lancer panicked when he saw the Duke on the floor. He ran from his to get him, but when came to him and held his head on his arms, nobody did anything but mutter silent noise.

_‘Why isn’t anybody doing anything?!’_

“S-SOMEONE! PLEASE! HELP! H-HATHYS! PLEASE HEAL HIM!”

The Kingdom was a mess as every Hathy tried to haul the Duke to the Healing Room. Lancer, on the other hand, cried, and waited on his throne because he knew that with all the Healers there, his Lesser Dad should be fine. And he had to remain strong.

But he wanted to cry…And cry. And cry, and cry until Roulxs returns.

Yet something stopped him from crying.

The blue cloth that was previously wrapped around his Uncle was now on the floor.

He and Seam were nowhere to be found.

 

“STARS, IT FELT AMAAZING…” Jevil sung as he skipped along the dark hallways of the castle.

“I’m sure it did.” Seam replied, feeling his friend’s happiness from his soul, smiling.

“Seam.” The Jester paused in his tracks which made him tilt his head to the side.

“I always…Feel that way whenever we perform. Whenever you’re around me.” He grinned at him, shamelessly.

“I know.” The Mage grinned back as he took a step closer.

“…Our souls are now so near. But it feels so, so far.” Jevil huffed a light laugh, rubbing his own arm awkwardly as his cheeks burned a dark shade of purple.

Seam purred as he slowly made his back touch the wall, grazing his cheeks against his, holding his other cheek with his paw.

It was seconds before they kissed. Gentle. Both know exactly what the other liked, and things like that just makes things more calming in this terrifying world…

Jevil held on to him tightly as he kissed his cheek, and they stayed that way.

He made him feel important.

They made each other feel important.

That is enough.

Was it ever enough for this decaying world?

…The feline pulled off a distance for the other to breathe, but Jevil remained clinging onto his shoulders.

He suppressed an annoyed huff. He wanted to look him in the eye.

The Mage knows the Jester’s true intentions. However, he does not know whether they could pull this off. Do they need the lighteners to **ERASE** Him? Roulxs Kaard was a definite to be on their side.

None of them knew what triggered the Duke to suddenly faint like that. But they have a very specific haunch.

“SEAM…” He felt Jevil murmur on the cloth of his robe.

“PLEASE…PLEASE DON’T GO AWAY.”

…

“PLEASE.”

….

“IM SCARED.”

Seam didn’t reply to that.

He didn’t need to.

 

“Tell me.” A familiar voice chimed in the hallway, oddly grazed with the same personality. 

The Jester hopped down from the feline and faced him with a huge grin on his face.

“Why did you want to kill Lesser Dad?”


End file.
